wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
What Does It Take?
This page for the Wiki Writing contest. It is for poetry. I hope that those who read this will enjoy and vote for me in the contest. This is my Poem: What Does It Take? What does it take To be a hero? Must songs sing for you Or prophecies speak of you? While you hide from the world Thinking no one could ever understand No one can be the hero but me I'm the only one with this strength What does the rest of the world think? What does it take To be a master? A teacher of arts and skill? Does everyone look up to you In matters of distress? When you answer to them Shut out the world And listen to these rules But your student may say Why shut out the world Why listen to those rules? Then all you do is nothing What can masters learn from apprentices? What does it take To be a good friend? How you cry on their shoulders But they dare not yours In their times of need You promise to be there Then when their lives ask for help You are the one needing it How can you make them smile? To understand what it takes Keep dear to this tale Remember this rule And stay true for its end Heroes don't need strength They don't need to be alone Masters never know everything And cannot teach some Good friends must know life Before they can help others But how? What does it take? Love is the answer We all need love It makes heroes strong Creates wise masters And forms great friendships Remember this young dragonets Heroes don't need to be alone Masters don't always need rules Friends don't always need shoulders You must have love for yourself Before you can give it to others Don't shut out the world Love is answer to all If that isn't what it takes Well then.... ...I got nothing �� References of Wings of Fire series and Fallout Pyhrria. Here's another poem for the contest: The Wasteful Falls I once remember a time When Pyrrhia was a world of wonder Of beauty and of grace The hills of sand and mountains high The trees that grew with fruit and scent And the crashing waves of ocean water The marshes of mud and plains of ice Oh how we never lost our place But now I sit and take a sorrowed sigh What had our world now become? Nowadays the air is thick Unbeknownst of any sky of clear Pink used be a happy color, Off scented fruits and Rainwing scales Present here it is our very fear A sign to get away quick Death now walks the lands I used to know As peaceful and bliss and shadowless Loud noises echo across the lands Molded in smoke, dust, and blood So many that still remember Pyrrhia Have not lived to tell others of it No memories of swamps and mud Or sweet fruits or the warm sands Nothing but smoke, of fire The fire after the burning The world has turned to ash Lives are effected with death or undeath The world is wasted How Pyrrhia has Fallen? Fallout Pyrrhia Category:Genre (Poetry)